


The Visions of Reality Theory

by DaniReadsTooMuch



Series: Escape The Night Theories [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because even though the baby thing was a joke I finally thought of a reason, canon explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniReadsTooMuch/pseuds/DaniReadsTooMuch
Summary: I know a lot of people complained/were confused as to why Colleen kept referencing her baby and marriage. I know it was just a joke most likely but I overthought it because of course I did.





	The Visions of Reality Theory

SO

What if while everyone was encased in their crystal cage/whatever it was called

They had images or visions of what their real life would be like if they were still alive

OR

They saw an alternate universe where they never died and were able to mentally experience bits of pieces from that reality.

So, to better explain

While Colleen was frozen in her case.

She envisioned a life where she had a baby, got married, and continued her normal life.

And because this was all she would have experienced mentally during her being frozen, maybe because it was the life she wanted to live so bad, it's the one she accepted to happen, even while she was dead

It wouldn't make sense to accept but in all honesty it's better than accepting the idea that there might not be much waiting for her when she comes back. It would 1, bring her a bit of comfort that there's a life still waiting for her and 2. give even more of a sense of urgency to try and escape since she has a son and husband and family to get back too in her mind.

"Somehow I had a baby and got married while I was dead."

Technically, in a universe, she did. Maybe she just envisioned it.

There's also the theory that once they come back to life everything that would've happened while they were dead would happen, like their reality catching up with the current one. Though I highly doubt that but hey, it's a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Dani stop overthinking about small things in Escape the Night every other hour challenge


End file.
